Objectives of the study are to identify psychological and social factors relating to pregnancy risk and fertility planning among adolescents. The age group 16-18, male and female is the focus, in order to examine the transition to sexual activity, with and without contraceptive protection. A structured interview is used: a pilot study with this instrument is in process and due for completion in late 1975. The present proposal is to follow up 400 subjects who will have become 17 and 18, who were first interviewed a year earlier (Spring, 1975) in the pilot study. In addition, 100 new subjects ages 16 and 17 will be tested and re-tested within one month to establish reliability of the research instrument. Predictive validity of the instrument and its subscals will be determined and trend data on knowledge, attitudes and practice (KAP) relevant to adolescent fertility will be assembled and analyzed.